


Seaick and Sky

by maat_seshat



Category: Tensou Sentai Goseiger
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Training
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-15
Updated: 2014-08-15
Packaged: 2018-02-13 06:01:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2139747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maat_seshat/pseuds/maat_seshat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Master Head said that they could stay on Earth; he never said they were free of responsibility for the Gosei World, too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seaick and Sky

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheSecondBatgirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSecondBatgirl/gifts).



_Be nice,_ the note from Hyde said. _They're still a little serious._

At the bottom Moune had scribbled her own opinion: _And if Hyde is saying that, you know they need a shaking up._

Eri clapped her hands and looked at the two trainees in front of her, dressed in blue and _green_. Eri wondered how long it would take for that to stop being weird. "Okay! Are you ready for your introduction to Skyick power?" 

The girl in green--Lis, according to the note--answered. "We're ready, but we don't understand why we need to."

Eri narrowed her eyes. "Did you read the note that you handed me?" It had been sealed, but surely they couldn't be this oblivious after getting through training with Moune and Agri. Although, to be fair, those two had been as bad as these when they first came down to Earth.

"No!" Keiji, in blue, yelped. "Master Head would ground us."

Eri shook her head. Nice, Hyde had said. She was good at nice.

Alata dropped out of the sky in a blur of red that made Lis step defensively between him and Keiji. He cocked his head until she relaxed and stepped back. 

"What are you going to teach us?" Lis asked again. "It's not like we use Skyick power."

"Have you been to the top of a skyscraper yet?" Alata said instead of answering. Eri considered for half a second before deciding to let him run with it. The straightforward approaches clearly hadn't worked, and she could always ambush them later.

"No," Keiji said politely enough, bewilderment on his face. 

Lis, equally bewildered, was less diplomatic. "We're not _Skyicks_ ," she said. "We came to see the _ocean_."

"Okay," Alata nodded. "Follow me."

He took off in another blur of motion that made both Keiji and Lis look at Eri a little helplessly. She raised an eyebrow. They took off running, and she followed.

The two of them seemed to realize after the first few minutes that the easiest way to track Alata was with the train of righted bicycles and suddenly-smiling children he left behind him, because they weren't fast enough to catch up, and he'd finally managed to perfect his Tensou Change to keep himself invisible for longer than a minute. Eri wondered how long it would take the Seaick trainees to realize that a Tensou wasn't supposed to keep him invisible from other Gosei angels.

Eri paused to herd a stray first-grader back to his teacher, and by the time she caught back up to the trainees they were scanning the horizon with growing desperation. 

"There he is," Keiji shouted, pointing at a smudge of red in the distance, jumping from one roof to a higher one. The two of them started running to follow, so Eri sped up to tap them on the shoulders.

"People are noticing you," she pointed out and nodded to the man in a business suit twisting around to check where the shout had come from. Keiji went bright red before ducking into a side street with Lis, where they both pulled out their Tensou devices to touch up their cloaks before they went back to chasing Alata. That much they did have in common with Hyde: he didn't like talking about his slip-ups either.

Moune appeared from between the trees lining the road, despite the fact that none of them should have been wide enough to hide her. Clearly someone was picking up tricks from Alata. "See what I meant?"

Eri eyed her. "What did you do with our Skyick trainees?"

Moune waved it off. "They're experimenting with windstorms in caves with Agri. I don't like going underground."

Eri just nodded and kept moving forward, while Moune kept pace with her easily. The two Seaick trainees were far ahead of them, just barely visible as they paused to catch Alata's trail again. Eri could tell them that he had already leapt to a building several stories higher, but eventually they would see it themselves.

"They don't look up," Moune complained. "The sea has three dimensions, so they should be used to it, but they never even remembered to look for me in trees."

"They'll learn," Eri murmured. It was a bit of a prediction and a bit of a declaration. They would learn.

Lis finally spotted Alata and tugged at her partner's jacket. The two of them began to scramble up the tall, sheer skyscrapers. Eri jerked her head at Moune, and they followed, careful to stay far enough back that they didn't interfere with the trainees' concentration. They should probably get to the top before anyone was in a position to push Alata off the roof out of frustration. Or before Alata could convince them to jump recklessly off the highest tower. Either was possible.

The air smelled salty and Keiji floated a bit on drifts of damp air while he and Lis listened intently to Alata by the time that Eri and Moune made it up to the top. 

"... _feel_ the water that's a part of the air here," Alata was saying, his voice rising with emotion.

"What are the chances we'll be babysitting two Seaicks as they learn to fly without wings?" Moune muttered.

"Very good," Eri whispered back as she watched Alata gesture emphatically between himself and Keiji.

"Master Head will probably get angry at us if we send his trainees back broken," Moune pointed out. Moune's expression was bloodthirsty enough that Eri wasn't sure Moune would regret it. Lis and Keiji must have been very uncooperative about Land philosophy.

"You don't need my power," Alata said, clear and uncompromising. "You need your own."

Lis waved her hands, but then Keiji floated between the two of them, and Lis crossed her arms, looking stymied. Eri considered shaping the wind to bring them the details of the conversation. Instead, though, she shaped a net from the air and began to count down. 

Sure enough, she had barely reached the twenties when Keiji took a running leap and set off on a shallow glide for the bay far in the distance. Alata drifted behind him.

Lis visibly sighed then took off, dropping for a few awful moments that put a burst of panic on her face and made her shoulders flex as though she wanted wings to save her. Instead, Eri felt Alata's winds gently slowing Lis as Alata waited for her to summon enough sticky-humid air to anchor her. The three of them floated out to sea slowly, 

"Nice enough for Hyde, do you think?" Eri asked, winds ready to rescue anyone who lost control but looking more unnecessary by the moment. 

"Maaaaybe," Moune agreed thoughtfully. "The partnerships with Landick or Skyick trainees tomorrow could still make them run home, though."

Eri laughed and jumped. "Let's go!"


End file.
